Wes Ramsey
Wesley A. Ramsey, credited as Wes Ramsey, is an American actor born in Louisville, Kentucky in 1977. He portrayed an Adult Wyatt in the seasons 6 to 8. Biography Wes Ramsey was born October 6, 1977 in Louisville, Kentucky. Wes Ramsey's love for acting began at age 12; from that time on he knew acting would be his profession. After spending 7 years on stage at Louisville's Walden Theatre, he enrolled in New York's prestigious Juilliard School in 1996. He graduated, in 2000. In 2002, Wes left New York to further explore television and film in Los Angeles. His first film, Latter Days, captured a raw yet refined performance he is forever proud of and showcased for the first time to the world the diversity in Wes' dedication to his work. He has since shot numerous other independent films as well as films for the Sci-Fi network. His television credits have expanded as well with memorable appearances on such shows as Days of Our Lives, the Fox sitcom Luis, as well as recurring roles on hit shows such as Charmed and CSI: Miami. Wes has also guest starred on such hit shows as Heroes, CSI: New York, House, and The Event. Career Filmography *''Way Off Broadway'' (2001) *''Latter Days'' as Christian Markelli (2004) *''Cavatina'' (2005) *''Slippery Slope'' as Martin Breedlove (2005) *''Brotherhood of Blood'' as Fork (2006) *''Reign of the Gargoyles'' as Will (2007) *''Captain Drake'' (2008) *''Bram Stoker's Dracula's Guest'' as Bram Stoker (2008) *''Dark Honeymoon'' as Jay (2008) *''The Immortal Coyage of Captain Drake'' as Peter Easton (2009) *''Last Seen in Idaho'' (2018) *''Perception'' (2019) Television *''The Guiding Light'' as Sam Spencer (2000-2002, 2008) *''Luis'' as Greg (2003) *''Charmed'' as Adult Wyatt Halliwell (2003-2006) *''Days of our Lives'' as Owen Kent (2009) *''CSI: Miami'' as Kip Martin, and later lach tech Dave Benton (2003, 2009-2012) *''Heroes'' as Roy (2009) *''The Event'' as Greg Kervin (2010) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2013) *''Pretty Little Liars'' (2014) *''General Hospital'' (2018-present) Web Series *''Venice'' (2010) Notes and Trivia *Wes also has a love for photography and currently resides in Los Angeles, California. *He was a recurring guest on CSI: Miami and on the YouTube web series Venice. *In 2012, he began a six year relationship with fellow actress and long-time friend : Bethany Joy Lenz, the two eventually broke-up in 2017. *He is currently dating General Hospital co-star Laura Wright. *In 2014, he got to worked again with his on-screen mom, Holly Marie Combs, in the fourth season, of the hit teen tv show: Pretty Little Liars. He portrayed a counselor to her character's daughter. Roark Critchlow, Jim Abele and Eric Steinberg also appeared on the show. *He also appeared on Grey's Anatomy, in which Eric Dane was a regular for 6 years; Holly and Alyssa Milano guest starred together in 2019. *When asked which character he would chose from the show, Wes answered Cole Turner."https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c4RBjeMJfsc" Gallery Images Capture4587.JPG Wes_Ramsey_New1.jpg Wes_Ramsey1.jpg Wes_Ramsey2.jpg Wes-Ramsey2.jpg Wes_Ramsey3.jpg Wes-Ramsey1.jpg Wes-Ramsey01.jpg Wes Ramsey-2.PNG Wes Ramsey-1.PNG WesR1.jpg WesR3.jpg WesR4.jpg WesR5.jpg Wes-Ramsey-2011-wes-ramsey-21155419-500-333.jpg wes_ramsey_____by_3feathers-d38h9hz.jpg tumblr_libwhbhdXv1qheaxoo1_500.jpg tumblr_lkxlqgVygX1qjmqf9o1_500.jpg tumblr_ll5p5lvaH51qdml1do1_400.jpg tumblr_lm41mxBpUb1qkkotho1_500.jpg wes-ramsey.jpg wes-ramsey2.jpg wes-ramsey3.jpg wes-ramsey..jpg Normal 0 ramsey.jpg Behind the Scenes Wes_Ramsey_Charmed.jpg 8x22-ChrisWyatt.jpg References External links * * * *Wes Ramsey on tv.com Category:Out of Universe Category:Performers Category:Guest Stars